Gemstones can be set in a piece of jewelry in a number of ways. For example, prior art jewelry setting methods include prong setting, channel setting and invisible setting.
The most common method of setting a gemstone is prong setting. A prong setting comprises at least two thin metal supports that extend from a common base to wrap around and grip opposing upper edges of the girdle of a gemstone. The base of the prong setting is typically attached to a piece of jewelry, such as a ring, to secure the gemstone to the piece of jewelry. While prong setting is an easy and economical method of securing a gemstone to a piece of jewelry, the metal supports are clearly visible and detract from the beauty of the gemstone. Since the supports are exposed, they are also subject to breakage and loss of the gemstones.
Channel setting is another method of setting gemstones in a piece of jewelry. A channel setting comprises a U-shaped channel for holding a row of gemstones in place in the piece of jewelry. The gemstones are placed in the channel and grooves in the opposing walls of the channel engage the girdle of the gemstones. The gemstones are held in the channel by the two opposing walls and grooves in the walls. Channel settings share the same problems as prong settings, namely, that the opposing walls of the setting are visible and detract from the beauty of the gemstones.
Another type of gemstone setting method is the so-called invisible setting method. As the name suggests, the gemstone-securing structure of an invisible setting method is not visible when the gemstone is installed.
The conventional invisible setting method requires a groove to be cut in the lower surfaces or pavilion of the gemstone. Two parallel rails are included in the setting and are configured to engage the grooves in the gemstone to secure the gemstone onto the jewelry piece. Using this method, rails are concealed from view by the girdle and crown of the gemstones. Also, multiple gemstones can be set with their adjacent edges juxtaposed so that the rails are not visible between the gemstones.
While this conventional invisible setting method produces stunning visual effects because the setting is not visible between the gemstones and the gemstones appear to look like one gemstone, the method is difficult and expensive to implement and its use is very limited. For example, this method only works well with specific gemstone shapes such as square or princess cut gemstones. Also, because it requires grooves to be cut into the gemstone, the luster, quality and value of the gemstone is adversely affected.
Thus, there is a need for a invisible method of setting gemstones which is inexpensive and versatile. There is also a need for an invisible setting method that does not adversely affect the luster, quality or value of the gemstone or require the gemstone to be damaged.